


The (Not So Perfect) Anniversary

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Poor Tony, Teasing, maybe too much teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Tony planned their date night for his and Pepper's one year anniversary, but unfortunate luck ruins the evening. He hoped to find comfort from his friends, but they gave him none.





	The (Not So Perfect) Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEW YEARS RESOLUTION IS RUINED!
> 
> It feels ruined...
> 
> I find myself writing one of these only once a month. Sorry to be a bummer... i was hoping i'd write more. Also, I need more ideas. All of my AU ideas turn into novels or some reason. I could use some canon/near future canon ideas, too!

Steve, Nat, Rhodey, and Clint were lounging in one of the larger living rooms in the Avengers Tower. They were dressed casually (mostly in t-shirt and jeans), and sipping on some drinks that Vision made at the bar. Vision was in the middle of cleaning up the area when Tony walked in with a long face and an audible sigh.

 

Tony was wearing a black three-piece suit with a loose red tie hanging from around his neck. The tie looked used and strained, and his hair was held up with product.

 

Nat was the first to spot him. “Date night, Tony?”

 

Steve, Rhodey, Sam, and Clint all looked up. Rhodey was the only one who noticed how unhappy Tony looked.

 

“Long face, depressed look, hooded eyes, loose tie—Pepper stood you up?” Rhodey slightly teased.

 

Tony sat down on a couch opposite of Nat and groaned loudly. “No, she didn’t.” He leaned forward, pressed his elbow into his thigh and propped his head up with his hand. He looked incredibly disappointed. “Her flight was supposed to land an hour ago, but it got canceled. Something about the pilots and food poisoning.”

 

“And I’m guessing you two were going to go out somewhere special,” Steve said with an apologetic expression.

 

“It’s our anniversary and I wanted to take her out to somewhere nice and special,” Tony muttered lowly.

 

“What?” Rhodey asked with eyebrows raised. “Already?”

 

Tony nodded with gloom.

 

Nat furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait, what?” Clint and Steve looked at the others in slight disbelief.

 

He smirked to himself and looked at his friends with the same amount if despair. “You guys act so surprised that I can actually keep a marriage.”

 

“It’s not that,” Steve replied. “I think we’re more surprised that it’s been this long.”

 

Rhodey leaned back into his chair and thought back on the recent months. “Wow, it’s already been a year.”

 

Tony shrugged. “It’s okay. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I don’t know why Pepper agreed to marry me in the first place, let alone agree to be my girlfriend after so many years of tormenting her.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Rhodey turned to Steve. “Pepper used to be Tony’s Personal Assistant. And that’s the real kicker – she had the patience of a Saint. No one in their right mind would spend ten years, let alone one week, around him without wanting to murder him in his sleep.”

 

Steve nodded in agreeance. “That I believe.”

 

Tony stared at the two in displeasure. “As much as I’d like to argue, I’m in no position to.”

 

Nat’s smile widened. “Well, I for one am glad that Pepper is still able to put up with you.” Everyone chuckled except for Tony; he felt amused until the last bit.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I should’ve expected this from you guys, to be honest. I don’t know why I’m surprised.” He got up from the sofa and moved over to the bar. He leaned against it and asked Vision for a scotch on the rocks.

 

Rhodey chuckled at their teasing. “There are some things that never change.” He looked over at his best friend and smirked when he saw Tony’s face fall flat. He assumed Vision was teasing him as well.

 

Tony huffed at Vision’s blunt congratulations: ‘Congratulations on another year of happiness. I’m assured you are not holding her against her will.’ He assumed it was recycled from JARVIS’ memory.

 

“In any case,” Steve began as Tony returned to his seat. He held up his glass and continued, “Congrats to you and Pepper. How she’s able to withstand you for as long as she has…” he paused for a few seconds. “…I have no idea.”

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Clint replied with a small chuckle.

 

“So, this is a toast to Pepper?” Rhodey laughed.

 

Everyone took a long sip of their drink while Tony nursed his scotch with a frown.

 

“You guys are assholes,” Tony muttered as he took a quick sip. Vision smirked as he washed some of the glasses in the sink.

 

Everyone took a moment to relinquish Tony of all the teasing. They talked about work things, non-work things, and everything in between. Rhodey struck up a conversation with Nat about martial arts, and Vision joined Clint and Steve’s conversation about movies (most of them were very, very old movies).

 

“I’ve been meaning to practice again,” Rhodey began.

 

Nat raised an eyebrow. “But?”

 

“Not enough time, and you know, I kick ass either way, just… not as fast.” He shrugged.

 

She laughed and was about to take a sip until something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head to look at the orange glow in the distance, behind Tony. Rhodey saw her smile widen and curiously followed her gaze, and soon his smile grew as well.

 

One after the other, everyone looked in the same direction, and the sudden silence alerted Tony. He curiously looked up and then saw that everyone was looking at something, or someone, behind him.

 

He turned around; his eyes widened and his mouth gapped in surprise.

 

Pepper smiled warmly at the group and then turned her attention to Tony. “Hey.”

 

“H-hi,” he replied with a small gasp. He was slightly confused, concerned, and afraid; confused because she told him about her delayed flight; concerned because of how she got there; and afraid because of the possibility that she was angry that he didn’t get the updated memo that she was coming home, if there ever was one.

 

He approached her cautiously, almost anticipating a good scolding. “Wha-what are you doing here? I thought your flight was canceled.”

 

“It was,” she replied casually. “I made them leave as soon as possible, pilot or no pilot. I told them it was very urgent.”

 

Tony broke out into a wide grin as he felt his heart begin to swell in utter happiness. Such warmth and emotional pleasures had begun ever since he and Pepper established their relationship, and he’s cherished every single one of those moments.

 

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her; he buried his face into the crook of her neck and pressed her flush against himself, hoping and wishing that he would never forget the feeling of her warmth and comfort.

 

Their hug would’ve lasted longer if the onlookers behind them weren’t teasing them with their drawn out ‘aw’s. Tony reluctantly pulled away from his wife and side-eyed them. Pepper broke out into a smile; she’s grown to adore all the poking and prodding his friends would do to Tony. As much as she loved seeing Rhodey do all the teasing, it was heartwarming to see everyone join in.

 

Pepper rubbed her husband’s stomach and patted it a couple times, hoping it would calm him down. It did, but not without drawing out a couple of wide and knowing smiles from Rhodey and Steve.

 

“What do you say to a nice hot bath, and maybe a movie?” Tony asked Pepper.

 

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued and very much interested in both.”

 

He tried to apologize, “I’m sorry about dinner—“ She interjected.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Tony, and it’s not your fault. My flight is what ruined everything. I should’ve came home last night and skipped the last few meetings today.”

 

Tony shrugged. “You have a lot to take care of. I understand. Don’t feel bad about that.”

 

“We can go somewhere tomorrow and have a belated anniversary date,” she suggested.

 

His smile widened. “I like how that sounds.”

 

She reached out and gripped the lapels of his suit; her eyes lowered as she brushed her hands against the smooth and silky fabric of his black vest and blazer. “Is it cheating if I take this off you tonight? Methodically and maybe not so carefully?” She bit her bottom lip and tugged lightly on the ends of his hotrod red tie.

 

Tony almost choked; he smirked and forced himself to suppress any growing urges. “I did get this dry cleaned this morning. It would be quite a shame if it wasn’t taken advantage of,” he replied hotly.

 

Rhodey waved his hand around. “You two are fully aware that we’re all sitting over here, clearly in earshot, right?” Steve and Clint tried not to laugh. Nat hid a smirk behind her hand, and Vision grinned and lowered his gaze.

 

With the moment ruined, Tony looked up and glared at him. “Painfully,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> (I kind of want to write a naughty epilogue to this one...)
> 
> Send me ideas @ tripnskip.tumblr


End file.
